Dulcis cordis
by Vismur
Summary: Nick y Eddie encuentran una cafetería muy especial.


_**Titulo: **__Dulcis Cordis_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Grimm_

_**Pareja:**__ Eddie/Nick_

_**Dedicatoria:**__A Perlita_Negra, porque ella me mostro la serie, me enseño esta pareja, y animo a escribir sobre ellos, ¡Gracias!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Grimm __y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_NOTAS: El título significa, "Dulce corazón"._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Dulcis Cordis"**

Eddie miraba concentrado la pequeña pieza del reloj que estaba reparando, un hermoso cucú en madera de pino, aunque tampoco estaba al cien por ciento en la tarea, su lobo interior le decía que tendría una visita.

Y claro.

Diez minutos después, Nick Burkhardt estaba tocando a su puerta.

Debería hacerse adivino, se le daría muy bien, especialmente si inmiscuye al Grimm en sus visiones del futuro. Desde hace poco tiempo se había vuelto bueno en saber cuando le venia a visitar o le llamaba por teléfono, tanto así que dejo de molestarle mucho que le interrumpiera, porque ya estaba preparado.

- Eddie necesito que me ayudes – lo saludo con una cara de pena, una que utilizaba cada que quería algo, y muy efectiva tendría que decir.

- Solo por tres horas – respondió suspirando mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa – y solo si tú pagas – agrego mientras Nick solo asentía.

- Te lo pagaré con creces – responde mientras sube en el auto.

- ¿Sabes cuantas me debes ya? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que subía al copiloto, dado que este era el auto del Grimm.

- Perdí la cuenta – responde un poco avergonzado, arrancando el auto y sumiéndose en un silencio agradable.

Unos veinte minutos después aparcaron en una clase de casa de té.

Eddie vio interrogante a Nick.

- Hubo una serie de asesinatos a varios hombres, la pista me trae aquí – señalando el lugar, demasiado femenino a su gusto.

- No estoy entrando ahí – murmuro el lobo con recelo, pero Nick le miro con su carita de "por favor, por favor", maldita sea, estaba seguro que la usaba a posta, volviendo a suspirar salió del auto – más te vale que sea rápido – murmuro un poco molesto, pero calmándose, evitando sacar las garras.

- Haré lo que pueda - ambos de dirigieron al negocio, donde una mujer de cabello negro intenso, y unos ojos azules místicos los recibió gustosa.

- Es un placer tenerlos en esta tienda, sírvanse en preguntar y de pedir cualquier cosa que les agrade, dentro parecía una salón de cuentos infantiles, pero elegante, una cafetería al parecer, Eddie olfateo un poco impresionado.

- Muchas gracias – una sonrisa se instauro en su rostro – veremos el menú primero – dijo Eddie mientras empujaba a Nick a una mesa en una esquina.

- ¿No que no querías quedarte? – pregunto un poco confundido Nick ante el cambio de actitud.

- ¿Cómo podría?, estamos ante una cafetería "_Dulcis Cordis" – _suspiro con nostalgia.

Nick se veía completamente confundido.

- Es una cafetería para los de nuestro tipo – dijo simplemente Eddie mientras tomaba el menú.

- ¿Nuestro tipo? – pregunto Nick aun sin procesar lo que sucedía.

- Lo sobrenatural amigo – responde intentando evitar el dolor de cabeza – las hadas están al frente de este negocio, y solo abren pocas sucursales en el mundo en fechas especiales, creo que estamos de suerte que haya tocado aquí – varias cosas se veían que eran llamativas en el menú, se dijo mentalmente Eddie, varios pasteles le llamaban – sea, quien sea quien te trajo aquí, seguro tomo un pastel y un té y luego se fue – termino de decir.

- ¿No involucradas? – pregunto procesando más la información.

- No, ellas son dulces, cuando no se enojan – responde, mientras la mujer que los recibió regresaba.

- ¿Ya han escogido algo? – pregunto, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Té de media luna y un pastel de fresas con canela – responde Eddie.

- ¿Y usted? – pregunta a Nick quien solo parpadeo confundido, ante él la verdadera forma de la mujer se presento, alcanzando a ver solo unas alas en su espalda, y una gran cabello negro azulado.

- uhm – Nick rápidamente toma el menú, viendo la lista, para ser una cafetería solo tenían té – té de rosas y un pastel de crema con naranja – responde con las primeras cosas que encontró, la mujer sonrió.

- Muy bien – responde mientras deja el lugar.

- ¿Así que por que seguimos aquí? – pregunta Nick, si no hay delito que seguir, entonces no hay porque permanecer en el lugar.

- Son cosas graciosas en realidad, lo último que necesitas en tener a un hada enojada, son bastante vengativas, además, he oído que su repostería mejoro mucho, y quiero probar que tan cierto es – responde muy fresco el lobo, Nick se permitió entonces relajarse.

Ya atraparía a quien mato a los hombres mañana, hoy por el té, además le debía a Eddie favores, así que pues bien,.

La mujer volvió con los pedidos, ahora notando la ligereza de sus pasos, dejando unos platos y tazas en cerámicas bastantes creativas, y supuso, bastantes viejas, y recordando lo de Eddie de no hacerlas enojar, tomo con delicadeza para no romper nada, no vaya a ser.

En la próxima hora se encontraban relajados, disfrutando de pasteles con combinaciones extrañas pero deliciosos, y té de sabores exóticos, confirmando el rumor de que su repostería había mejorado.

- Ya es tarde, vámonos – respondió Nick contento, teniendo cuidado de no romper nada cuando se paraba.

- Fue un placer tenerles aquí – respondió el hada con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto sería? – pregunto Eddie satisfecho.

- Nada cariño, fue bastante bueno que asistieran, cuidarán nuestra vajilla y tener a una encantadora pareja en este local, hace mucho que los enamorados no nos visitan – dijo el hada suspirando por viejos tiempos, pero ambos hombres se quedaron sin habla.

"Recuerda, no hagas enojar a un hada"

Fue lo que sus cerebros les recordó.

- Gracias – murmuro nervioso Nick.

Ambos salieron del local un poco apresurados, hasta entrar en el coche.

Y ninguno dijo nada de regresó a su hogares.

Aunque Eddie empezaba a entender porque la carita de pena de Nick funcionaba con él, siempre.

- Creo que debería olvidarme de las reuniones familiares – se dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa – y tengo que preparar chocolate – su lobo interior le decía que Nick vendría mañana.

Definitivamente debía ser adivino.


End file.
